Switch (prior)
by takanashi misaki
Summary: Aku hanya ingin wanita yang kucintai bahagia [Hijikata Toushiro] / AU / Final of Switch


Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki

Switch (prior) © takanashi misaki

.

 **Warning** : This is such fic has too many OOC-ness and kegeajean yang tidak bisa terkondisikan every here and there. You've been warned :9

 _I own nothing but this fic. If anything, it would've been Yorozuya Sugi-chan instead._

 **.**

Finalisasi mini serial Switch.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Exchange**

.

Yes I know, we have no desire for eternity, we won't fear regret

So take hold of our strongest future!

Yes, I know good time is now!

— _Does (utaite cover by A24), Know Know Know_

* * *

Gintoki mengerjapkan mata.

Ruangan dengan interior norak campur-baur menyesaki pemandangan di sekelilingnya. Ketiga jenis lampu yang terakhir kali dilihatnya masih berada di posisinya semula; _chandelier_ antik, lampu tiang tinggi, dan dua buah lampu berwarna putih. Di hadapannya masih berdiri tegak meja segitiga sama kaki yang disangga oleh tiga kaki, masing-masing sebening permukaan mejanya. Vas bunga kaca di tengah meja juga masih sama—berwarna biru muda, hijau pekat, dan ungu gelap. Bunga kaca berwarna ungu gelap menghadap tepat ke arahnya, bunga kaca biru muda menghadap ke sisi kanannya.

Bedanya, kini ia tidak duduk di atas sofa panjang berwarna kunyit—melainkan di atas kursi berwarna gelap berlengan rendah, dan tidak menghadap sisi runcing meja segitiga.

Cokelat panas mengepul di hadapannya baru saja hendak diraih saat sepotong tangan menghalanginya. Gintoki mendongak, dan Shouyou yang tersenyum lebar masuk dalam jarak pandangnya.

"Itu cokelatku, sayang sekali," ucapnya, melambaikan tangan.

Shouyou lain, persis seperti dirinya yang merentangkan tangan, duduk manis di hadapan _laptop_ yang terbuka, meraih secangkir cokelat panas. Barulah saat itu Gintoki menyadari bahwa ada semacam sekat kaca tipis tembus pandang yang memisahkannya meja bagiannya dengan dua lelaki di hadapannya.

Shouyou yang ada di sampingnya memegang pundak Gintoki lembut, sementara dilihatnya Shouyou di balik kaca sibuk menjelaskan sesuatu pada pemuda di sampingnya. Ia tersenyum nanar.

"Sayang sekali, padahal kamu punya kesempatan hidup bahagia di dunia ini," sesal Shouyou.

Gintoki mengangkat bahu. "Dia memberikan waktunya untukku, kan? Berarti mau kupakai untuk apa juga terserahku, toh."

"Tahu apa hal terakhir yang dikatakannya?"

Gintoki terbahak; saat tertawa, ia punya kebiasaan melemparkan kepalanya ke belakang. "Tentu," sengalnya di antara derai tawanya.

"Ekspresimu beda sekali dengan ekspresi orang yang memberikan sisa waktunya untukmu," komentar Shouyou.

"Seperti apa ekspresi orang itu?" tanya Gintoki tertarik.

"Pandangannya tajam, seperti mau membunuhku," tawa Shouyou.

Gintoki ikut tertawa.

"Oh iya, aku belum sempat menanyakan satu hal," cetusnya tiba-tiba. Shouyou mengangkat alis.

"Aku belum sempat tanya kenapa Hijikata menyukaiku," cengirnya lebar, menatap pemuda berponi V di hadapannya penuh minat.

[ Apa yang dilakukan Sakata Gintoki sampai membuat orang yang dibunuhnya malah jatuh cinta padanya? ]

* * *

"Jadi… aku sudah mati?" tegas Hijikata. Seolah tanpa sadar, ia meraba jantungnya. "Seingatku… aku masih punya satu bulan lagi—"

"Kencanmu dengan Gintoki tidak berefek bagus bagi tubuhmu," sahut Shouyou ringan. "Baru melihatnya saja dadamu sudah akan meledak, kan, rasanya?"

"Diam," desis Hijikata, menutup wajahnya.

"Tapi soal sisa satu bulanmu itu," Shoyou menyilangkan jemarinya dengan gaya profesional. "Aku bisa mengaturnya ulang untuk _mu_."

Hijikata menurunkan tangannya, menatap Shouyou dengan penasaran.

"Sebelum itu, aku penasaran," cetus Shouyou, menjentikkan jarinya. "Apa yang dilakukan Gintoki hingga kamu rela menghabiskan jatah hidupmu yang sekarang demi bersamanya?"

Wajah Hijikata meledak oleh warna merah.

* * *

Gintoki tergelak.

"Oi, oi! Yang itu jelas curang, kan? Apaan nih, servis khusus?"

Shouyou meletakkan jarinya di dagu. "Entahlah, mungkin aku juga penasaran?"

Gintoki mendecakkan lidah, "Ah, sok misterius," seringainya, dan begitu ia kembali menatap Hijikata, seluruh atensinya tertuju pada pemuda yang mengenakan _yukata_ putih itu.

[ Aku yang membunuhmu, Hijikata. ]

* * *

"Aku bertemu dengan _Shiroyasha_ tiga tahun lalu," ucap Hijikata, mengeja kata _shiroyasha_ pelan-pelan.

Shouyou menyeruput cokelat panasnya dalam diam, menunggu kalimat berikutnya.

"Saat itu aku baru saja jadian dengan Mitsuba. Bukannya aku nggak menyukai perhatiannya atau apa—Mitsuba itu manis! Banget! Tapi," Hijikata menelan ludah. "Aku yang masih SMP selalu saja dicekoki masalah kesejahteraan jantungku. Nggak boleh gini, nggak boleh gitu. Siapa yang nggak pegel.

"Tapi hari itu, sepulang sekolah—aku lupa persisnya kapan, yang jelas cuaca lagi panas-panasnya. Aku meninggalkan Mitsuba yang pastinya akan cerewet kalau lihat aku beli eskrim, dan aku diam-diam makan eskrim di jalan. Tentu saja eskrim paling enak kalau dioles mayones, kan? Nah.

" _Shiroyasha_ , dengan seragam yang bersimbah darah entah habis berkelahi dengan siapa, entah dari mana menonjok pipiku sampai aku terpental jauh."

Shouyou tersedak cokelatnya.

"Dia teriak, _'Bajingan! Jangan nodai makanan manis di depan mataku, bodoh! Nggak lihat apa aku habis dibegal preman nggak jelas jadi nggak bisa beli eskrim di hari sepanas ini?'_ " Hijikata tertawa. "Ah, kalau ingat hari itu rasanya jadi pengin nonjok _Yorozuya_."

"Untungnya, eksrimku nggak semuanya ikut jatuh. Melihat _Shiroyasha_ yang mendengking seperti anjing kampung begitu, siapa yang nggak luluh?

"Jadi, kutelan eskrimku dalam sekali gigit. Kepalaku langsung sakit, sih, tapi puas banget melihat ekspresi terluka _Shiroyasha_ yang berlumur darah tepat di hadapanku. Seolah-olah aku yang membuatnya babak belur.

"Tentu saja setelah itu kami bertengkar. Hebat, malah. Hampir sepenuhnya berat sebelah—aku kan waktu itu nggak bisa bela diri apapun! Dan _Shiroyasha_ baru ambruk di sebelahku setelah berhasil mengambil seribu lima ratus yen dari dompetku. Waktu itu suasananya benar-benar persis di komik _Shounen_ ; dua orang _hero_ , tidur bersebelahan dengan tubuh luka-luka, dengan latar matahari terbenam. Dan saat itu aku baru terpikir;

"' _Oh, begini rasanya hidup'_."

Hijikata meremat dadanya. "Rasanya hari itu, jantungku untuk pertama kalinya dengan bersemangat memompa darah ke seluruh tubuhku."

Shouyou meletakkan cangkirnya, tersenyum. Ia menatap Hijikata, dan sepasang bola biru tua itu menatapnya balik.

"Apa kamu menikmati hidupmu, Hijikata- _kun_?"

* * *

Shouyou menatap Gintoki yang menutup wajahnya dengan tangan.

"…Wah, maaf, aku nggak bawa tisu," celetuknya.

"Diam!" bentak Gintoki, suaranya bergetar.

"Usahakan jangan beringus waktu menangis, ya, Gintoki," Shouyou menepuk punggung Gintoki, namun pemuda itu menggeliat membebaskan diri.

"Siapa yang menangis?" ledeknya, menurunkan telapak tangannya.

Cengirannya sama lebar dengan pemuda berambut gelap di hadapannya.

* * *

"Oke, kalau begitu sepakat, Hijikata- _kun_?"

* * *

"Sudah siap, Gintoki?"

* * *

"Ya," jawab lelaki berambut berantakan itu.

Pandangannya melayang ke Shouyou yang ada di sebelahnya, dengan tenang meletakkan cangkir berisi cokelat panas tanpa meminumnya setetespun.

"Ah, aku beda dengan penggila manisan itu," tawa lelaki itu saat ia melihat ekspresi Shouyou.

Shoyou hanya menghela napas, lalu menutup _laptop_ nya. Ia tersenyum kecut saat melihat raut wajah pemuda di hadapannya.

"Aduh, bukan begitu seharusnya wajah orang yang mau menyerahkan sisa waktunya, kan?" tegur Shouyou, mengeluarkan jam pasir berwarna keperakan dari saku jasnya.

"Takasugi- _kun_."

"Ohiya, satu hal lagi," pemuda itu bangkit dari duduknya, dengan santai memasukkan tangan ke kantong celana.

"Apa?" tanya Shouyou tertarik.

"Aku benar-benar kesal waktu si bego itu mengataiku bikin _harem_. Bisa kerjai dia sedikit?"

Shouyou tertawa, dan dilihatnya pemuda itu juga tergelak.

Dia punya kebiasaan setengah menunduk saat tertawa.

"Kalau mengutip kata-kata favorit karakter favoritku di _manga_ Gintama," ucapnya usai puas tertawa, meletakkan jari di bibirnya, membuat gerakan seolah mengapit rokok dan menghembuskan asapnya;

"Aku hanya ingin wanita yang kucintai bahagia."

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Yo," sapa Gintoki.

Hijikata menoleh. Seutas senyum terbentuk di bibirnya saat ia balas menyapa, "Hei."

"Aku baru ingat," Gintoki menggaruk kepalanya. "Jawaban yang waktu itu, belum pernah kukatakan langsung, ya?"

Hijikata tampak kebingungan. "Jawaban? Yang apa?"

"Itu—uhm, iya, sih, kita melompat terlalu jauh," Gintoki nyengir. "Tapi boleh kujawab sekarang?"

Hijikata hanya terbengong menatapnya.

"Aku juga menyukaimu. Ya, aku mau jadian denganmu."

Rahang Hijikata seolah jatuh saking lebarnya ia menganga

"Tapi jujur saja, kamu sama sekali bukan tipeku, bangsat. _Seme tsundere_? Sori, tapi kalaupun aku harus ditiduri cowok, paling nggak bisa kan cowoknya yang tipe _cool_ dan mendekati _antihero_ gitu?! _Tsundere_? Heh, _moe-gap-_ nya nggak seberapa, somplak," Gintoki mengetuk dahi Hijikata pelan.

"Tung—tunggu dulu!" Hijikata, dengan wajah memerah, mencengkeram pundak Gintoki.

"Anu. Mendadak dibilang gitu sama orang yang baru ditemui itu—" Hijikata menatap Gintoki takut-takut. "Sori. Mungkin—mungkin, nih. Kamu salah orang?"

Gintoki tersenyum.

"Aku—"

* * *

 **.**

 _ **FIN**_

 **.**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Scalytta** , serial ini terutama didedikasikan untukmu. Happy birthday! Semoga kebahagiaan dan kebaikan selalu menyertai hidupmu, ya /peluk

Maafkan aku yang Cuma bisa ngasih fic gabungan kerecehan dan angsa gak jelas ini /mojok

Dan buat kalian yang udah setia baca mini-serial Switch, micchan kasih _cookie_ dan pelukan hangat, ya /peluk(2)

See ya! 'v')/"

much thanks,

takanashi misaki


End file.
